Forbidden
by Joy-lovely
Summary: 18 yrs old princess Gabriella disguised herself as a pleasant women in front of her beloved,Troy for a year.But soon she is going to marry Prince George of Genovia.How Will Troy react when he knows her identity? FULL summary inside, Rated T HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **_18 yrs old princess Gabriella disguised herself as a pleasant women in front of her beloved,Troy. But soon she is going to marry Prince George of Genovia. Will Troy react when he knows her identity? And what will happened when Gabriella's parents knew about it? How will Prince George deal with it? Until one day, the king and queen of Florence, a kingdom which shares the same status as Genovia came for some personal matter................_

Chapter 1

I was walking on the corridor, till I've reached the balcony and looked at the view. Everything seems good, Albuquerque and the common people out there. I admire those common people there, because they have so much freedom than a princess like me. Especially when you're engaged to someone who you didn't love.

"Princess Gabriella," called my lady-in-waiting, who is also my best friend Taylor running to me. "Prince George is here, again." She speaks. "He's going to talk about the weeding plan, again and again."

"He's going to amend the plan again?" I cried, stunned. "No way I'm going to the hall and listen the craps he's talking."

"But princess—"

"I'm going to sneak out again, get ready Taylor." I said, thinking of sneaking out to the town again.

"But princess, Prince George—"

"Just forget about him, come on!" I ordered and pulled Taylor to my room. Then She went to my wardrobe and took out a pleasant outfit, took out my gown and wore it.  
"Erm princess, I don't think it's good." Said Taylor "If your parents know that—"

"Come on, I'm going to meet Troy and the rest. Aren't you going and meet your Chad too?"

"Princess!" She cried, as I knew that she have a crush on Chad, best friend of Troy and also own the same bakery with Troy and his other friend, Zeke. I took out my crown and all my accerocies, combed my hair and wear a pair of pleasant shoes.

"I'm ready Taylor, you better get change too." I ordered and handed an outfit to her, continue to tidy my hair. Taylor just sighed and changed her clothes and shoes, after that we're ready. Then we went to the back door without any people noticing us; it's lucky when you're living in a big palace, as there are a lot of secret paths here and there.

Finally, we have get out from the palace. And yeah, I'm free once again without those princess lessons etc. Anyway, we're on the way to Troy and his friends' bakery shop. And I hope that I will be able to see him, when we've reached there and opened the door, to my disappointment it was Zeke, Troy's friend and also the owner of the shop.

"Welcome again, Tay and Gabby. What can I get for you this time?" asked Zeke calling our nicknames, as they don't know our real name, with a kind and welcoming tone.  
"Erm, may I know where's Troy?" I asked kindly.

"Troy?" called a curly haired boy suddenly appeared, who is Chad. "Maybe he's outside, at the fountain, you may go there and look for him." Just then, I noticed that Taylor is blushing now, after she met Chad.

"Oh hi Tay." Chad replied with a very shy tone, as I can see through that he's also having a crush on Taylor.

"Erm, I think I should go look for Troy." I said and walked out from the shop, playing as a cupid. Then I went to the back alley there, as that's the only path of the fountain where Troy usually likes to hangout. When I've reached there, I saw Troy playing his flute. Once again, I get to hear this beautiful melody as it reminds me of how we met.

"Hey Gabby." He called after finished playing his flute; I walk towards him giving him a smile.

"Love your songs, as usual." I replied shyly. _Seriously, if he were a prince I would marry him rather than Prince George. _

"So, why are you here today?" He said grabbing my hands. "Missed me?"

"Well yeah," I replied "Our masters are tiring us to death, working this and that. What about you? Having a good business in your bakery shop?"

"Not really, you can see the financial problem we're suffering now" he replied. "Oh, and this is for you." He said taking out a ring, which made from lavender. He then helps me to wear the ring on my ring finger; I lift up my hand and smell the scent of lavender. But I was reminded that I'm going to marry Prince George of Genovia, not Troy the baker.

"Troy," I said taking out the ring. "I can't have this, I'm sorry."

"Why?" he asked "I thought were happy to be together and—"

"It's not that, Troy." I replied. "My father, wants me to me to quit my maid's job and marry a guy, but not the one whom I love." I said, sadly. Even though Troy and me liked each other, but because of my status I can't be together with him. _Unless he's a prince, if not my parents will definitely won't allow me._

"But why? Why you father wants you to marry a guy who you don't even love?" He asked, looking my eyes. I was hard to reply that I'm a princess, because that Albuquerque is in financial problems and as a princess, I got to marry prince George to save the country.

"Because, he's rich." Suddenly, I felt that tears coming out from my eyes. I just simply wiped it away with my hands and continue. "My father wants me to have a better live, so yeah."

"But Gabby! Do you think it worth it?" he asked, "Marrying someone who you don't love will not make you happy!"

"I know, but it left me no choice Troy." I replied, "If I have a choice I will marry you!"

_Suddenly, there's been a minute of silence. _

_Oh no, did I just say that? _

"Gabby," he said, grabbing my hands tight, and once again put the lavender ring on my ring finger once again. "Promise that you'll wait for me. Even if I'll use all my savings or sell my bakery shop away, I must marry you." My eyes grew widen and full of surprises. I didn't know how to explain, because my entire mind is about Troy's words. Suddenly, I felt that something touches my lips. I looked up; _it was Troy's lips kissing me.

* * *

  
_

_**xoxo: This is my first High School Musical Fanfiction, so no bad reviews or whatever! So far, this is my first chapter. I hope you guys like it! =) **_

_**Oh and please review! I can't continue without reviews =)  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

_I didn't know how to explain, because my entire mind is about Troy's words. Suddenly, I felt that something touches my lips. I looked up; it was Troy's lips kissing me. _

_Chapter 2_

I felt great when he's kissing me, I totally love the feeling and I hope that this would last forever.

"Just wait for me, ok?" he said, hugging me tight. As for me, I just give him a smile and simply nodded my head. Suddenly, I've noticed that it's getting late. I need to go back to the palace just in case my parents are looking for me.

"Erm Troy," I called and stopped hugging him. "I need to go now, I afraid that my master are looking for me."

"Ok, but remember. _Wait for me…_" he said. I smiled at him once again, and walk away.

* * *

"_Just wait for me…" _This sentence still keep popping inside my mind after I've came back with Taylor. How am I going to tell him that I can't marry him for the sake of the country, and the people here?

"Gabriella!" called someone, I rolled my eyes and look back at my parents.

"Papa, mama." I greeted them with a bow. Just then my mother walk towards me and touches my face.

"Are you alright? You didn't appear in the hall for the wedding plans." My mother asked.

"Mama, I don't really feel well. So that's why I didn't go to the hall and meet Prince George." I lied to my parents. _Ever since sneaking out to the town, I have become a good liar for a year to prevent some "royalties punishments."_

"Then you should take a break," My father replied. "We can't marry off a sick princess to Genovia."

"Papa, mama I need some fresh air." I said, frustrated. "I'm getting a headache here."

"Ok Hun," said her mother stood up, "But if you still felt sick, better call for the doctor!" I just simply rolled my eyes and nodded my head, seeing my parents off.

"Erm, princess?" called Taylor after I've threw herself onto the bed. "Are you sure it's good to lie again and again?"

"Come on, Taylor! Ever since I've sneaked out from the palace, I've become a very good liar!"

"Great, I regret of bringing you out." I heard Taylor Murmuring and gave her a glare. . "Anyway, 3 more days till the outing. Troy will surely know who you are when he saw you!" She reminded, and I suddenly stunned as I forgot about this.

"That is what I'm worrying about." I said, frustrated. "I can't tell him "_Oh Troy, I'm a princess_." Or "_Troy, I'm going to marry a prince!_"

"But he will know it sooner or later right?" said Taylor

"Forget about that right now," I replied, "I'm confused and I'm not sure…"

* * *

_Back at the bakery, Troy and his friends were sitting around the table, eating the leftover bread, which were not being sold out for the past few days._

"Damm, we are eating these again," said Chad "I wonder why our business didn't rise for months?"

"Remember, the country is having some financial problem now. And I heard that princess Gabriella is going to marry the prince of Genovia. By that time, our business will rise again!" replied Zeke.

"Well I hope that time come fast," added Chad. Just then, they heard the door being pushed open, and a man with his twin children walked in.

"Yes Mr. Evans?" asked Troy.

"The payment for the rent of your shop has past due, I'm here to collect the payment." He replied. Troy then stepped out and handed some notes to Mr. Evans hands.

"This is not even enough for half of your payment!" yelled Mr. Evans "Give me the full payment now before I'm throwing you guys out!"

"Daddy chill," stopped a blonde girl "Don't be angry because of them, you can get the payments in another few days time right? Just look on the account of them paying their payments on time in the past."

"But this is the third time!" he yelled back "Sharpay I—"

"Please?" plead Sharpay, Mr. Evans just signed and nodded. He then turned to the 3 boys.

"Give me the rest of the payments within 3 days time, or else you will know the consequences." He warned them and dashed out from the house. Just then, Sharpay took out thick notes from her handbag and handed it to Zeke's hands.

"Here, the remaining are for your expenses." She said

"But Sharpay, we can't take your money anymore." Said Troy, took the money and handed it back to her Brother, Ryan.

"No Troy, just take it." Ryan handed the money back to Troy, "We're friends, remember?"

"And Zeke, remember. If you have another other problems, you may feel free to look for me and Ryan." She replied "Come on Ryan." The twins then walked out from the bakery shop.

"Looks like your girlfriend is really good to you, Zeke." Said Chad, Zeke just blushed and walked into the kitchen. Just then, Troy just sighed and sits back on his chair.

"What happened dude?" asked Chad, as he knew that something wrong goes on Troy.

"It' about Gabby, Chad." Replied Troy "She's getting married soon."

"What?" cried Chad, "But to who?"

"I don't know either, but I heard that he's rich." He sighed, "I guess I gotta get more jobs and save up some bucks."

"But Troy, you will be tired to death!" Said Chad "I know you wanted to marry Gabby, but how will you e able to take care of your health like that?"

"But I have no choice, for Gabby I have to." He replied.

* * *

_Sorry for the pretty long update! So far this is the 2nd chapters of the story, ignore the grammar mistakes please, because like I've said I'm not those whom learnt advance English, just the English which were meat for nobbies. _

**_Please review! =)_**


End file.
